memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Earth (mirror)
:For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, see Earth (AMU). :For the dark mirror universe counterpart, see Earth (DMU). |Species= |Warp=2063 |Population=9 billion |Gravity=1.0 G |Diameter=12,742 kilometers |Equatorial circumference=40,075 kilometers |Length of day=24 hours |land mass=29% }} In the mirror universe, Earth was the capital world of the Terran Empire and later, for a brief time, the Terran Republic. ( ; TOS - Mirror Universe novel: The Sorrows of Empire) =History= In 2155, Earth suffered the worst attack in over a century, when rebels took advantage of the absence of the powerful warship, the from the primary universe, causing severe damage to Chicago, Mumbai, Paris, Beijing, Rio de Janeiro, Stalingrad and at the Empress' Palace in Kyoto. (''ENT'' - Mirror Universe novel: Age of the Empress) In 2295, with the fall of the Terran Republic, Earth was occupied and humanity enslaved by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, ore processing centres were constructed on the planet, such as at the former location of the Picard vineyards. In 2371, recalled how his brother had attempted to defend the family vineyard from the Alliance. In doing so, he was killed. Picard believed his brother's remains lay somewhere beneath the ore processing plant. In his ship, the Stargazer, Picard kept a bottle of wine made at the former family vineyard. (TOS - Mirror Universe novel: The Sorrows of Empire; TNG - Mirror Universe novel: The Worst of Both Worlds) Earth suffered terribly under Alliance rule (mainly at the hands of the Klingons), but was eventually freed by the collective efforts of and his fleet. The newly independent Earth became a member of the Galactic Commonwealth. (ST - Mirror Universe novel: Rise Like Lions) Dark Victory After the defeat of the Empire by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, the mirror Earth was bombarded from orbit by Alliance warships destroying all inhabited areas and the planet's ecosphere. In the late 24th century Tiberius maintained a small base under the ruins of his old farm in Iowa. (TOS novel: Dark Victory) Through a Glass, Darkly Earth was subjected to a Klingon planetary bombardment during the fall of the Terran Empire (circa 2297). The western half of North America was reduced to wasteland, Ireland and New Zealand were smashed into tiny islets, and the new continent of East Africa was created when a faultline cracked open. In the aftermath, Earth's cities were rebuilt by the Alliance as giant labor camps and factory complexes. Kolara (the former site of Paris) housed Alliance officials. At the center of each city stood enormous monuments which celebrated Alliance victories and rule. Every Terran was required by edicts to bow before any monument they passed; failure to do so resulted in execution. Alliance mining efforts on Earth stripped away most of the planet's mineral wealth. Officials also sent ships filled with sickly "Earthers" throughout the Alliance to perform the most dangerous or degrading of tasks. Rumors persisted that hidden deep in the Earth's crust or ocean beds were secret data archives housing the vast array of knowledge and scientific wealth accumulated by Imperial Starfleet in the glory days of the Terran Empire. The fact that Terran slaves were sometimes found in possession of valuable equipment, or that Starfleet computers seemed purged of data prior to the conquest of Earth, only served to validate the rumors. The Terrans did not take the occupation of their planet lightly. In 2370, a group of unidentifed Terrans detonated an explosive in the headquaters of the Alliance at Kolara. The blast killed several hundred s, s, and s. News of the attack spread quickly through Terran dormitories across the planet, leading many to speculate that an underground rebellion had begun to emerge on Earth. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) Dark Mirror In one permutation of the mirror universe in which the Terran Empire never fell, Earth continued to serve as the imperial capital until well into the 24th century. (TNG novel: Dark Mirror) Category:Planets Category:Terran Empire worlds Category:Mirror universe planets Category:Mirror universe